1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to grommets, particularly for automotive applications.
2. Background Art
Packaging components under the hood of an automobile presents a challenge. It is useful to provide retainers associated with existing components so that additional single-purpose retainers are obviated. For example, it is known to install a grommet into an air box with the grommet having a retention feature to retain an air tube, a portion of a wiring harness, or other element. Such a grommet is coupled with the air box, or other under-hood component, by a manual insertion process. The insertion end of the grommet should provide a seal, while not presenting too great a resistance to insertion.